


I'm up for it

by Julibellule



Series: How was this sentence going to end [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Bad Wolf Bay, Domestic Fluff, Episode Fix-It: s04e13 Journey's End, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Norway (Country), Pete's World (Doctor Who), Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: The Tyler family hitches a ride on the Tardis
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: How was this sentence going to end [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. How was this sentence going to end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose & Tentoo/Rose (K)  
>  **Rose asks her question, opening so many different timelines**  
>  _Trigger Warnings:_ Break up (Ten->Rose&Tentoo)

Rose's heart was beating harder than ever. She braved fleets of Daleks and ran for her life more times than she can remember but never have she felt her heart scream so loud. It made all the cells in her body pulse and boil in spite of the cold wind gusting around her. The more she understood what was going on, the more the thunderous drumming sound of blood rushing through her vein raised in pitch.

He was leaving her. The Doctor was abandoning her purposefully with another Doctor, another man like him but not him.. one heart, on life, together. She felt his heart beat under her hand and shivered when the realisation dawned: as thunderous as hers, as single as hers. And then her heart was breaking. When she watched her Doctor walk back towards the Tardis, she couldn't let him go, she couldn't stay here, without him.

She wanted to scream. Anything to make him stay with her, just a little bit longer. "But, it's still not right!" They talked a bit more. Said some things. Things that didn't matter, things that didn't quite register. Things only meant to keep him by her side for a few more seconds, in hope that in those seconds she could find the right thing to say that would make him change his mind.

She was cataloguing every movements, every twitch, she needed to remember as much as she could. What could make him change his mind? And then she knew. Knew what she had to ask to ease her heart. Knew what she had to ask that might make him stay by her side. Her heartbeat reached new heights once more as she ask: "Yeah and, how was that sentence going to end?"

Silence. Time stopped. And in this moment, the Doctor held all the future timelines in his hand. His answer would affect the lives of everyone standing on this wretched beach and seal their fate once and for all.


	2. Rose Tyler I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose (K)  
>  **The Time Lord Doctor tells Rose he loves her at the end of Journey's End**

He couldn't lie to her. Couldn't hide the truth. Not after all she's been through to get to him. Who was he kidding? He knew what a life without Rose Tyler looked like. He knew the pain, the despair, and the grief that came with losing Rose Tyler. He was reliving it all, right now and then, as her eyes looked at his soul, pouring all the hope and all the love and all the trust she bore for him.

She was as desperate as he was to keep each other close. His hearts stopped for a beat and time stood still. He forced time to stand still. Because he could. Because he needed it. Because on this moment, the Doctor found himself stuck in memory lane, three years ago saying the end of this sentence again and again. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.." writhing on the Tardis' floor, clutching Rose's purple jacket against his hearts, or screaming: "Rose Tyler, I love you!!!" Into the void of space, filled with all the frustration in the knowing those words would never get to her.

Oh, he won't make that mistake again. He almost screamed it once more before he calmed himself down, remembering he wasn't in the Tardis, a universe away from the one he loved. She was right there in front of him, and now was his chance to set things right. He repeated: "Rose Tyler..." A bashful but honest smile illuminated his face. "I love you."


	3. I can work with that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose/Tentoo (K)  
>  **Both Doctors tell Rose they love her at the end of Journey's End**

The part-human Doctor was standing so close to Rose's left hand that he could just grab it and run. This was exactly what he felt like doing when the Time Lord in front of him confessed his love. This moment was crucial into determining the rest of his life, the rest of all their lives. And his counterpart had said all the right things to push Rose toward choosing him except this last part where he couldn't resist opening his heart and showing his true feelings.

How could he compete with the bare feelings of a Time Lord. Rose's reaction to the love admission surprised him and filled him with new hope. She smiled at his counterpart, a genuine smile, the kind of shy smile you try to hide but just can't contain for all the happiness wanting to burst out of you. She laughed, adding her tongue to the smile and took the Time Lord's hand before turning to him.

"And you?" She asked giddily. "How was that sentence going to end?" He laughed too. Was this really gonna be so easy.

"Does it need saying?" A hungry smile appeared and he delicately took her hand. "Rose Tyler, I love you." He brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles.

"I can work with that." Rose acknowledged mimicking his wolfish smile toward him, then toward her other Doctor, watching them in turn until the realisation dawned that she just made her choice and she chose both of them. No one gets left behind. The part-human Doctor could see fear in his counterparts eyes. This was not what he had planned. But he didn't care, he looked at Rose and nodded towards the Tardis, pulling her toward it so she'll get the gist before the Time Lord would realise what was really going on.

But the moment was broken as a Jeep rolled on the beach honking its horn to catch everyone's attention. He saw Jackie waving the hand holding her cell phone in the air and running towards them. "Rose.. Rose, Pete is here with Tony. We'll be ready to leave in a mo!" He deflated in an instant. He forgot about Jackie, about Rose's family. Of course she would want to stay with them and he would never have the nerve to ask her otherwise.


	4. I'm up for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose/Tentoo (K)  
>  **The Tyler family hitches a ride on the Tardis**

"Mom. I'm not staying. I'm leaving with the Doctors." Rose's heart was filled with grief but her mind was made up. She actually made her choice a long long while ago, metacrisis Doctor or not, she would never leave him.. any version of him.

"I know, you plum." Jackie laughed, "I just told you to wait for us, we'll be ready to leave in a mo!" Rose frowned, not certain she understood, "We are leaving with you. Look!" To Rose's surprise, Pete's chauffeur was pulling trunks and suitcases out of the Jeep while Pete was undoing Tony's seatbelt. The boy was sleeping soundly, tired from the long car ride as the man took him gently in his arms.

"Really? You are really coming with us?" Rose couldn't contain her joy. Two Doctors and her whole family. This was even better than she could ever imagine. The four people made their way through the Tardis door passing in front of two dumbstruck Doctors, trunks and suitcases piled near the console.

Then Jackie's head popped out in the doorway. "You dorks are coming in or what?"

The two Doctors looked at each other, the part-human shrugged. "I'm up for it!" Then trolled in.

"Come on, space man, you love this!" Donna said nudging the Time Lord forward with her elbow as she passed him. He followed them in, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to fight the smile off his face that came from the warm feeling that was rapidly taking place in his hearts. The part-human Doctor and Donna were already at the console, preparing for dematerialisation when he closed the door.

The pile of suitcase fell in a tumble when the Tardis shook it's way through the walls to another universe. The Time Lord saw Rose sitting in the jump seat rubbing the back of a soundly sleeping young boy. He made is way across the console room and sat next to her, grabbing her hand, threading his fingers through hers. He watched the wonderful chaos taking place in the main room of the Tardis in silence for a while.

"You alright?" Rose whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," a genuine smile spread across his face, "Yes, I am." He kissed the crown of her head. Letting another wave of pure joy washed through his hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> The End (;
> 
> If you liked this story, each stories in the [Does it really matter Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433619/chapters/56167177) or the [I can do safe Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753369) could be considered as a sequel. Have fun!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is from my bigger Interactive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. If you want more if this, you can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


End file.
